tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen horde of Ungol
History The peoples of the Ungol are descendants of the great tribe of the Horse. This ancestry has given them a near endless amount of endurance and a unique talent for horsemanship, some have said that upon a horse they have no equal in combat. The Ungol tribes were the serfs of the Sylvanians for many years. Facing the harsh boot of oppressions, for over a millennia, they had no other option but to rebel. The Ungols had revolted against their overlords however they were fighting a losing war. This was the case for the first 2 decades of the brutal war until The Great Yerönkhii (High leader) Kublai Khagan. Upon the arrival of the great warrior general the Ungols began winning and with their overwhelming numbers destroyed the Sylvanians army. Once free from the chains that had bound them the Ungols prospered under the Great Kublai. The Ungols mostly nomadic in nature began the construction of their first city Toshdar under Kublai and began revolutionising their military tactics, economy and farming methods. This would make the vast steppe of khalimar a truly bountiful land. However Once the Great Kublai had passed the Ungols retreated into their former traditions with no one to stop the sectarian violence the tribes once again began their wars and the legacy of Kublai was destroyed. After many years three tribes of the Ungols became the most powerful and declared themselves the Yerons (leaders) of the Ungol nation. These tribes would always be in bitter disagreement due to their tribal loyalties. However the Ungols would be tested in battle once again when the Tradelords attempted to seize control of the Khalimar. For once it was the Ungols that would be outnumbered and so ensued the bloody conflict leading to many of the Ungol people dying. However the three Yerons had put aside their differences and elected a Yerönkhii who would lead all three tribes into battle. The man chosen was one of the descendants of the great Kublai his name was Razin III and he showed many of the same attributes as his ancestor. He was able to negotiate with Norscan and Urslo to form a northern pact this would become known as the Federation of the North. After the pact was concluded all three nations armies were able to expel the Southerners and regain control of the khalimar. Another feat of Razins was being to negotiate with the Centaurs and assimilate them with the Ungols during the war and they would make a significant ally. Geography The nation of Ungols lies upon the vast Steppe of Khalimar. The land has few rivers and the ones that do exist are usually frozen. There is one part of this wasteland which supports life and this where the Fornvættfang crosses over the border. There lies only one city in the nation but the many tribes are nomadic and constantly move due to the need to support their horses and themselves. The three Great tribes of Ungols; -Tribe Khamag The Khamagains are strongly believe that traditions of the Ungols should be preserved. They lead the second biggest Horde in Ungol. The tend not to be militant unless they have been attacked and tend to keep to themselves mostly unless a radical change occurs in Ungol. Many tribes were attracted towards this as they were afraid of what change might cause. -Tribe Dorvon The Dorvonians are a proud and honourable people. They serve as the protectors of Ungol using their traditions of horse archery and lance combat to put down any threat to the nation they perceive ,be that foreign or domestic. This role of protector was bestowed unto them by the last Yerönkhii Razin III. They control the largest army of riders in the Ungol nation. The current Yerönkhii hails from the Dorvon. -Tribe Kuban The Kubans are a humble people mostly living in peace with one another and tending to their farms. However this was not always the case, during the times of old the Kubans were the enforcers of the Sylvanians. They would use brutal tactics to attain information and root out any traitors. This led many Ungols to view them as traitors and when the revolution came many of the Kubans were slaughtered and they fled to east plains of the Khalimar and settled along the border with Urlso. This tribe would remain docile until the Tradelord invasion where they were summoned by the great Kublai himself . this honour allowed them to show their newfound dedication to the cause and bring to light their savagery in battle. They would gain much prominence as they advocate peace as their primal concern and thus many tribes rally towards them. The City of Toshdar This city was built near the river Bagan , close to the Fornvættfang. The city is nothing like the many cities of stone in the empire. It is surrounded by a large outer wall and within this wall lies a collection of tents and wood and clay house. The only stone building in the city is the great yurt , this is where the leader of the Ungols resides. Politics of the Ungols The Three Yerons play a major part in the governing of the nation , however the final say always rests with the Yerönkhii. There have been talks of arranging a marriage between the royal house of Lothbrok and the tribe of Khagan.